What is Seen and What is
by VioletIris-AK
Summary: Nathan Petrelli has always suspected... Now he may have proof... Paire. One shot.


Nathan uncorked the bottle. He kept pouring until it threatened to spill over the brim of his glass. He picked it up quickly, the liquid sloshing over the sides as he downed it one long swallow. He poured himself another glass, this one to nurse slowly. He collapsed on the couch wiping his mouth off on his suit's sleeve.

God, why didn't he see it before? It had been staring him in the face this whole time but he had been too blind to recognize the signs. He didn't want to see it. That was his problem. Pretend nothing is wrong and maybe the problem would just go away. For a while he had actually convinced himself that it had all been in his head. Now he had the proof that said other wise.

He stared at the digital camera in his hands. He couldn't help it, he pressed play again. Maybe a part of him thought that if he just kept watching it again it would turn out different this time around, that it really wasn't what he thought.

It was just a short clip taken during a family picnic at the park. Monty and Simon's laughter filled the air as they dashed in front of the camera. Heidi was yelling after them to be careful. The camera swung to the picnic area. Claire was picking up and putting their stuff back in the basket. Peter walked over and bent down to help. He passed her the folded blanket. She took it and their hands brushed.

Claire's eyes flickered to their touching hands and then up to Peter's face. A smile formed on her lips. Nathan recognized this type of smile. Heidi had worn it for him numerous times. Only Claire's was for Peter. Peter gave her smile too. It was a secret smile, filled with longing. Nathan felt like he was intruding, the moment was so intimate.

That was when the clip ended, frozen on that image. There was no mistaking it. The look in their eyes told it all. That one image told a thousand words, unspoken, something that should have never been captured. Some thing that shouldn't be read.

Every look they shared, every smile, every word flashed through his mind falling into place. The puzzle pieces fit.

Nathan put his head in his hands feeling a massive headache coming on that had nothing to do with the alcohol he had consumed.

And after all the hardships they have endured they deserved so much. And they found it in each other's arms. Claire was a sweet, beautiful girl. Claire couldn't find a better man than Peter. And Peter never looked happier than when he was with her.

Peter had such a big heart capable of so much love. It could be easily broken. He had always taken it hard and Nathan had been there to help pick up the pieces every time.

But this time, Nathan had never seen him in love this much, this deep. He was certain if his heart got broken from this it would shatter into million pieces, unfixable.

Claire wasn't a child as much as he wanted to think otherwise. She loved Peter greatly. And Peter would always be there for her, to protect her. He would always cherish her; love her faithfully to the end of his days. They understood each other, were each other's best friend, loved each other…. They were perfect for each other but…

What was he going to do? He loved Peter and Claire and wanted them to be happy. But they were related for Christ's sake! They weren't supposed to fall in love with each other! Peter was his brother and Claire his illegitimate daughter!

There was no way he could allow this… This was what he didn't want to know, didn't want to think about. Now he was privy to it all. He would have to watch them trying to hide the longing in their eyes, not show how much the other really meant to them.

He had to be wrong he had… He was just drunk, seeing something that wasn't there, some thing his imagination had conjured.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Heidi.

"You've been up here an awfully long time. Is everything okay?"

Nathan clicked the delete option then turned off the camera. He smiled as he faced his wife.

"Yes, everything is fine."


End file.
